Cousin Love
by busenbarkckick
Summary: Sex and incest....


I was 17 and my cousin was 16. As younger kids we had played a bit of doctors and nurses etc as a lot of kids do but other than that we had a pretty regular cousin relationship.

Anyway, my cousin was a bit of a hotty that was going to parties with older people. She was a biggish girl but had a genuinely pretty face and big tits. One day her family visited mine around Christmas time and she came in to my room to chat and see what was going on. We chatted for a while, during which I had noticed she had taken to wearing short skirts and was wearing a tight top which in retrospect wasn't very appropriate for a chick of her age but as a teen boy it led me to look straight at her tits and thighs. After the usual greets and conversation she said she needed to ask me a question about guys. I was happy to oblige. She said that at a party she had been to recently that she gave a guy head but had gotten kind of weirded out and was scared of what him cumming involved and being inexperienced, she didn't know what to do when it happened. So she stopped, apologized and walked out, which this guy wasn't happy about but understood.

My cousin then asked me if she should/would have been pissed off and if this was a fucked up thing to do to this guy. I told her it wasn't really as it was her choice but he would have had blue balls and been in agony and maybe she should give him another go one day seeing as he hadn't been a dick about it all.

After that we talked for a bit about other crap like school and stuff but in the back of my mind I couldn't help be turned on and intrigued by this girl sucking a man's dick. I was jealous as I had never had a blow job or even really kissed a girl at this stage. I wasn't unpopular or anything but was nervous as hell around girls. I wanted to know more about what my cousin had done with this random guy but couldn't ask, both because she was my cousin and because I didn't want to appear to be some amateur in the sex game.

There was a bit of a pause in the conversation when my cousin looked kind of seriously at me and asked if head was all it was cracked up to be. I reluctantly admitted that I didn't know. My heart was racing now and my guts grew tight as I was talking about sex with a girl, my mind went to all the possibilities. I said as far as I knew head would feel amazing but I had only ever jerked off. She then asked if I had ever cum to which the obvious response was yes. After a little prompting I told her the specifics of when guys cum, volume, texture etc and then told her that some girls spit, some swallow and some just jerk it into a tissue or onto their chest, anything was possible, but that I thought it was coolest and had heard that guys liked to have it swallowed.

By this point she was leaning forward in the beanbag she was sitting in, kind of wrapped up in the whole topic. I was horny as fuck but hiding it well lying on my bed. I knew she was my cousin but at that age I didn't give a shit. I was keen as hell for her to say something but assumed that she would not.

I don't think she had any intention of asking at the beginning of the events, but in the end I think a little sympathy, curiosity of what I had described and my openness to her questions got me over the line. She looked quickly at the door nervously, weighing up what she was about to say. She then whispered and asked if I wanted her to do it a little bit for me, just a little, just so I knew what it was like... I WAS WRAPPED!!!! My heart started beating in my ears as I said yes, barely audibly.

We thought of going for a walk to a park or something but then my younger sister would have wanted to come and shut the whole thing down. Fuck it, how often did this sort of opportunity arise!?!?! We could still hear our families chatting in the kitchen but they seemed pretty occupied so I decided to take the risk.  
My breath was catching in my chest and my stomach was churning as I jumped off the bed and ran to shut the door completely.

I shut it, not making a noise, I turned round and saw that my cousin had gotten up and sat on the bed, she looked extremely nervous but was breathing heavily and squeezing her legs together. My guess was she was turned on by the situation and the risk we were taking... but a hard cock in her mouth could not have been far from her mind either. Her chest was a little flushed when she whispered at me to hurry up.  
She told me to remember that she was only going to do it for a few seconds just so I knew what it was all about. I didn't care at that point, I would jerk off later. This was going to be awesome!

She was apparently very nervous or excited as she completely made a meal of trying to get my fly undone. I stepped back and undid it for her (a bit fumbled I), I was an average sized kid, regulation 6 inches, but I was very hard. My cousin looked at my dick then at me then opened her thighs and pulled me closer to her, her hands on my hips. She hesitated a few times and looked around me at the door a couple of times too. The voices were loud and busy, I thought they were putting her off and she was going to change her mind... until she wrapped her fingers around the base of my dick and wrapped her beautifully warm wet mouth around it, she went down about a half inch past the head of my prick...

All I could think of at that point was the silky wetness of her mouth. It felt so warm and slick with slight little movements and pulses of her tongue and sucking. I had never felt anything like that before. Neither of us made any noise whatsoever as she backed off and looked at me for what I can only guess was approval. Looking down at this girl with her hand wrapped around my dick (glistening with her spit) with her smooth creamy, big tits just below I couldn't believe she was worried enough to stop. She said that the other guy had acted like it was nothing at all and she was worried whether she was doing it well. With that I told her that it was non-fucking believable and to keep going. There was a bit of extra noise from the kitchen but no movement so she tossed him hair to one side and put me back in her mouth, bobbing up and down this time.

At her age she didn't know any tricks but what she did do was filled with such earnestly, lust and want that it felt perfect. Her soft mouth and hand worked me up and down with my slick, hard cock pulsing with every thrust.  
I put my hands on her shoulders as she squeezed my legs between her thighs. I ran my hands up and down her arms and shoulders as both encouragement and to let her know I was enjoying it. Enjoying it? Shit, I wasn't going to last long at this rate. I could feel the familiar warmth and tightness well up into my balls and the head of my cock.  
She pulled back after about a minute and looked at me. Oh what the fuck???? She IS going to stop? I looked again at the door and back at my cousin. Remembering what I had said before I asked in quick whispers if she was stopping and that I would not be pissed off if she did (total fucking lie). She looked a bit embarrassed and worried and said she didn't know what to do if I came; I said she could do what she wanted from our talk before. She looked at me and then again at my thick cock and considered what she should say... I don't think she wanted to do what she picked, but by now I think she had let go a bit, she was sucking her cousins cock and wanted to impress and do things right so she said SWALLOW!

I said she didn't have to if she didn't want to but if she did, it would be great and that whatever happened I wouldn't laugh or get angry or anything (I have no idea of what she thought I would do to be honest). I told her I would warn her with a couple of taps on the shoulder when I was about to go. With that I dived back into heaven as she decided she was comfortable with finishing me off in her mouth and started sucking down on my knob again. I checked the door again and asked her if I could feel her tits, I don't know why I asked but it seemed like a whole other thing to be allowed to do at that stage. She had been so cool about it all I figured she was not going to day no. She gave a little nod and high, short moan and arched her back to give me better access.  
I lifted up her shirt and dug my fingers down between her bra and tits. Absolutely silky and soft yet firm. I kneaded her right tit and felt for her nipple, it was small and hard and felt good against the palm of my hand. I gave a couple of satisfying squeezes just as I felt that familiar tightening.  
I tapped my cousin on the shoulder and she stopped bobbing at the top of her stroke. Not knowing my body too well I thought I was there but nothing happened and I hovered on the edge. My cousin looked a little confused, but with my dick in her hot, wet mouth and her blue/grey eyes turned up to me it just looked hot. I apologized and gave a quiet laugh to which she responded with what looked like a smile but around a cock. I mimed a wanking motion to which she nodded and gave me a few wet, long strokes with her hand with her lips wrapped around the head of my cock.

The tap this time was no false alarm. I shook involuntarily and came hard. Happily, this accidentally led to the tit in my hand jiggling perfectly in my line of sight as I looked down at my cousins cute face as she moved her hand slightly back and forward, my thick warm cum squirting onto her tongue.

She later told me that just before I came, my dick hole opened noticeably and my shaft pulsed with each warm squirt.

She looked like she was about to pull away for a second but held on for about three squirts and then swallowed her first ever load of cum. A couple more shots and I was done, she swallowed those too. She sucked gently as she slid her mouth off my cock. She then again looked at me as if for approval. I felt drained and my balls hurt a little from coming so hard. I smiled and gave her a mouthed wow and kissed her fully and long on the cheek (for some reason, which felt appropriate). She smiled and looked down at my cock as I gave her tit another quick squeeze and we both giggled.

It was a little awkward after that as we straightened ourselves out. We didn't know what to say or do... what do you say after something like that? We went and joined our families outside who assumed we were awkward because they thought we had a disagreement. Little did they know my cum was in my cousins stomach and my dick still sensitive and throbbing from when she had sucked it out of me. After a few minutes we heard….

"Neji! Hinata! Dinner is ready."


End file.
